This invention relates to a head adjustment mechanism for magnetic tape recorders.
In magnetic tape recorder, the magnetic tape must be in close contact with the head gap face and in a correct position relative thereto during recording and playback. This means that there must not be any gap deviation, gap angle deviation or inclination of the head relative to the progress of the tape. Usually, for adjustments with respect to such deviations, a head mount is supported via compression coil springs, and an adjustment screw is provided for adjustment. In such adjustment of the head with an adjustment screw, the precision of fine adjustment depends upon the pitch of the screw. However, the machining in the manufacture of such adjustment screws imposes limitations upon the pitch of the screw, and it is difficult to produce a screw with a pitch less than 0.2 mm. With the prior art head adjustment mechanism, for instance one using an adjustment screw of the least pitch, namely 0.2 mm, one rotation of the screw causes a vertical displacement of 0.2 mm, and this displacement is too large to obtain sufficiently fine adjustment of the head.